Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $0.401$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.401 = \dfrac{40.1}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.401} = 40.1\%$ $40.1$ per hundred = $40.1$ per cent = $40.1$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.